To be a Newborn
by isabellacullen00
Summary: Bella and edward get married, can bella convince edward to bite her? will their love prevail.


"**Bella, you look great, let's go", yelled a jubilant Alice, "we're gonna be late" she cried when Bella continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. **

"**Alice, we have two hours before we even have to leave for the church, and another hour after that.", replied the always optimistic Bella. She looked, and was so excited. Today was the happiest day of her life, for today she was to marry the love of her life, Edward Cullen, or Alice's 'brother'. However there was a flaw in her perfect man, he was a vampire, a vampire that was addicted to thee scent of her blood. Bella was not intimidated by that, nor was she intimidated by the fact that his whole 'family' were vampires. In fact she had made Edward promise that as soon as she married him, he would turn her into one of them, then they could walk the earth for eternity together.**

**Bella had been lounging around in her old track suit, it was full of holes. This is what she was planning on wearing to the wedding, she didn't want to get married, that was all Edward's idea. Her hair, thanks to Alice, was put up in a beautiful cascade of curls, pinned under a delicate veil. For once her skin was not snowy white it was a beautiful shade of ivory. Her ivy shaded make up complemented her beautifuly. Meanwhile Alice was trying to convince Bella to put on a real wedding dress.**

" **Come on Bella, please, I promise not to pull any more tricks on you for a whole month**", **Alice pleaded**.

"**It's not gonna work this time Alice",came bella's stubborn response.**

"**Six months?", Alice bargained.**

"**Make it a year",Bella said defiantly.**

"**Done!" Alice squealed.**

**Alice slipped into her gigantic closet and pulled out two garment bags. She unzipped the larger of the two and pulled out a simple ivory colored dress. It was strapless and the bodice was covered with intricate lace. It had a long train and looked exactly like the dress Edward's mother had been wearing in a picture of her wedding day.** **Bella gasped when she saw it and tears began to fall from her eyes. "It is beautiful Alice!" she exclaimed.**

"**He is gonna love it Bella", said Alice confidently,"trust me. Let's get you into it" she said calmly.**

**Bella pulled of her sweat suit and eagerly slipped into the dress, it fit perfectly. Alice did up the clasp and set the trail and every thing was perfect. Bella helped Alice slip into her equally beautiful bridesmaid dress. The dress was a deep shade of violet and the bodice was covered in black lace, it was floor length and had a deep v-neck. Rosalie, also being a bridesmaid wore the same dress. Esme and Rene's dresses were identical to the bridesmaids dresses, except they wee baby blue.**

**Bella and Alice wiled away the rest of their time guessing what Edward would say in his vows, or what the guys were wearing.**

**Soon after Esme walked in saying, "Girls it is time to leave",in her maternal voice. The two girls giggled as Rene and Rosalie walked in. Rene rushed over to give Bella a hug.**

"**You're not my little girl anymore bella." she whispered her eyes spilling over, full of tears.,'My baby is getting married in just a few hours." **

"**Mom," Bella whispered, "I love you so much."**

"**I love you to Bells." was all she said. **

**Bella grabbed her bouquet off the table where it had been sitting. The five women and Rene and Phil's three month old son, Daniel, got into the limo. Rene expertly buckled the baby into the car seat and they were off. **

"**Hey Bella," Rose said finally breaking the silence, "I'd never thought I'd say this, but you look real nice today."**

"**Thanks Rose," Bella whispered timidly,"you do too**

**but when do you not?" she then turned her attention to Alice, "Alice, exactly how many people did you invite?" she asked defiantly.**

"**Just a few", was all Alice said as she continued to stare out the window.**

"**Define a few" Bella asked tentatively.**

"**Only about forty, give or take a few." Alice answered blandly.**

"**ALICE," Bella yelled, scaring little Daniel, "I said twenty or less."**

"**But-",Alice said as she was cut off by Rose.**

"**Stop arguing, It is giving me a headache, and besides, we're here." Rose said blandly.**

"**The wedding is to start in twenty minutes," said Alice with a smile that made Bella think she was up to something.**

"**Alice," bella asked timidly, "what are you planning?"**

**"You'll see soon Bella" said Rosalie.**

"**Wait you're in on it too?" Bella asked Rosalie. Rose just nodded.**

"**Great!,the best day of my life and I have to worry about Alice and her tendency to go overboard." Bella said to Esme.**

"**Don't worry dear, they mean well", said Esme in her quiet, but musical voice.**

"**I know, I'm just nervous. Not all of us have had the privilege of getting married every twenty years",Bella teased at Rose, she and Emmett have gotten married three times so far.**

"**Girls,"Esme said sternly, "Play nice and hurry up, the wedding is to start in twenty minutes, that traffic held us up. Calm down Rose," she added as an afterthought. Good thinking on Esme's part, apparently Rose was about to pounce.**

"**Now the moment of truth, I'm about to be bound in holy matrimony to the love of my life, I'm about to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.", Bella whispered to Alice as she walked through the double doors to the vestibule where she saw: Jasper, Emmett, Phill, Charlie, and Carlisle. Phill kissed Bella's cheek and took Rene's arm, but not before Rene had a chance to pass off Daniel to Carlisle. Carlisle stood behind the double doors, with Daniel in his arms, Danny was the ring bearer. Emmett and Rose filed in behind him, Emmett whispered something into Rose's ear and she giggled. They were followed by Alice and Jasper. Finally Charlie took Bella's arm and they walked over to the rest of them. **

"**Bella, know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens, you'll always be my baby." Charlie said. **

**The music began and the procession moved along. As bella walked she saw all of her best friends."I love you dad" Bella whispered to Charlie. She saw Mike and Jessica, they were engaged. Jacob and the wolves were there Leah was crying into Jacob's shoulder, maybe he found a girlfriend? She looked up and saw Edward, he looked handsomer than ever in his pitch black tuxedo. **

**When they arrived at the alter Charlie kissed her cheek "You'll always be my Baby Bells" he kissed her cheek again and went over to his seat. Edward took bella's hand and helped her up the stairs. Finally the priest began the ceremony. **

**They each delivered their vows and then I Do's came. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he said "you may kiss the bride."They kissed and then he said, "May I now Present Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen." They walked down the isle gleefully, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. They got in their own limo, the others all had to share one. Bella sat on Edward's lap, her head resting on his chest.**

"**Will you change me now?"Bella asked Edward.**

"**Not yet Bella"**


End file.
